


Dangerous holiness

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: If a church's ground can burn a demon, what about an angel's body ?





	Dangerous holiness

\- You know, now that I think about it, I never got to ask you where you found that holy water you gave me. Is there a fountain of it Up There or something ?  
\- ...Don't you remember ?  
\- It's been a while, you know ? Like around 6000 years ?  
\- Yes, but... That's not something you would easily forget...  
\- Ah. So it's that kind of thing, I guess...  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Some infos got erased when I Fell. Angels' weaknesses and how to kill them, secret entryways, things like that. I still know I knew but it's like... an empty box in my head.  
\- Oh. I- I didn't know. That must be... strange.  
\- Try frustrating. But it's not like it would have been useful anyway so it's fine. You can be annoying but not to the point where I would be planning your murder. Now, Gabriel, that's another story...  
\- Well. I guess there _was_ a good reason that information was erased. I'm not so sure I should be filling in the blanks...  
\- Oh, come on. It's not like I'm gonna need it now.  
\- Then why do you want to know ?  
\- Just curious, really. I'm picturing you brewing it.  
The angel made a complicated face.  
\- I guess you could say that. Actually it's... tears.  
\- Wha-  
The demon stared.  
\- ...Yours ?  
\- Well, it's not as if I could have told a sad story to Uriel or Sandalphon so... yes.  
\- How does that work, did _you_ think of a sad story?  
Crowley visibly found the thought hilarious.  
\- What was it ? Lost pupies, a restaurant closing ? One of Shakespeare's sad ones ?  
\- ...What would happen to my friend if something went wrong in a church's robbery and some holy water splashed on him.  
That shut the demon up. Aziraphale topped off theirs glasses, not meeting his eyes, and in a silent agreement they moved to another, safer, subject.

***

\- So, angel's tears are holy. What about other fluids then ?  
\- Other flu- you are way too drunk, Crowley.  
\- Are they, though ?  
\- I'm not answering t-  
The demon leaned over, his lips suddenly a breath away from Aziraphale's who recoiled.  
\- _Don't_! They _are_ ! It would be deadly for you unless the love is mutual !  
The demon froze and time seemed to froze as well as they looked into each other's eyes. Crowley slowly withdrew.  
\- I see. Better not, then.  
Something wretched crossed Aziraphale's face before he smoothed it and looked away.  
\- I think... I think we had enough for today, I-  
\- Yeah. I'm gonna go. See you, Angel.

***

The phone was ringinig insistently. Crowley glared it into silence with a little magic help and got back to his brooding.  
A little while later, another ringing came from the door and he groaned.  
\- Go to He- Heav- Somewhere else !  
There was a moment of silence before Aziraphale miracled himself inside.  
\- Wha-  
\- Are you going to sulk for the next millennia ?  
\- *Muttering* What if I am.  
\- What are you even mad about ? It's not like you couldn't, you know, tempt a human into it ? You must have done it before...  
\- You are not seriously thinking this is about me not getting laid, right ?  
\- W- Well...  
\- Are you serious ?! Just get out of here, Aziraphale.  
\- Would you please tell me what this is about, then ? It never seemed to inconvenience you before, why-  
\- You never right out tell it to my face before !  
\- Tell you what ?! If anything I should be the one to drink away my sorrow ! It's not like I asked anything of you ! I can't help the way I feel.  
\- Well it broke my heart so at least go feel it somewhere else !  
They looked daggers at each other - and then Aziraphale frowned.  
\- What do you mean it « broke your heart » ? It's not like love can hurt you, does it ?  
\- What do _you_ mean « love » ? You literally told me in the face you don't love me !  
\- Wha- ?! When did I ever say _that_ ! I told you the love had to be mutual, I assumed you...  
\- …  
\- ...  
\- ...Was I not obvious enough ? Saving you countless times over the centuries, asking you to run away with me ? What more should have I-  
The angel crossed the few steps separating him from the demon and put a hand on his cheek. Crowley made a raw sound and melted into it.  
\- I'm so sorry, dear. I have been really oblivious, haven't I ?  
The angel's eyes were infinite sky blue and Crowley felt on the verge of another Fall entirely.  
\- I-  
\- Do you still want to try that little experiment of yours...?  
Aziraphale leaned over, hesitant. Crowley eagerly met him halfway.  
[…]  
\- So, seems like saliva is fine, what about other fluids ? Or is that too fast for you ?  
Apparently, it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone left me a comment on another fic saying : « if angel's tears are holy water, what about other fluids ? Would it be ok if the love was mutual ? » So I took it like a prompt and ran with it ;) Hope you enjoyed that


End file.
